Unexpected
by gwen24
Summary: Looking out the window of your apartment as the sun is rising, you wonder, not for the first time this week, how you got to where you are right now. ' M/L twoshot, everything after 6x09 doesn't exist in my world.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: _So, apparently London is very inspiring because I managed to write a lot for the teaser you had read. The story is called 'Unexpected'. It is a oneshot for now because I can't promise that something else is going to come out of it. I hope you like my second M/L story, so enjoy.;)  
_  
_and this is AU, I'm in denial, let's pretend this is the end of season 6, if everything after 6x08 hasn't happened but Derek still became chief._**

**Unexpected**

Looking out the window of your apartment as the sun is rising, you wonder, not for the first time this week, how you got to where you are right now. The week started pretty much like any other usual week.

You woke up, reached for the warm body of your girlfriend sleeping next to you and started to run kisses down her neck, knowing it would rouse her from her sleep. And it did, a smile appeared on her face as it lit up like it seems to always do when it comes to you. And who could blame her for that really? The cocky side of you likes to boast. You continued kissing her and she surrendered to your love. You rolled over and laid on her, warm and hard and eager to make love to Lexie.

See, usual beginning of a week, nothing out of the ordinary. So how did it come to this? You certainly didn't see it coming, never expecting it could happen one day, certainly not with this beautiful woman sleeping in the bed at the moment. You had been content with the way things were, afraid to disturb anything because you were scared of what could happen, scared of not being enough. If you are being honest with yourself, you are still completely scared of those things but now, you know you don't have to be, she made that perfectly clear that night. So you guess it's only a matter of time before these fears subside.

You turn around and are not surprised to see Lexie grinning back at you. She seems to love watching you as much as you love watching her.

"Hey." You say as you make your way back to the bed. You get under the covers and rest your hand on your cheek, staring at her.

"Good morning." Lexie greets you back and leans in to give you a good morning kiss, which you easily and wholeheartedly grant. Your kiss is slow, both of you not in any hurry to let the world and reality in.

It's barely been a few hours and yet it seems the world has completely moved off its axis. This earth-shattering event happened the night before and though you really don't want to move from this bed, from the arms of the one you're ready to spend forever with, you can't wait to go out of your apartment to let the whole universe know about it.

"Mark?" she calls out to you, bringing you back to reality. "What were you thinking about?" Lexie asks you, though she has a pretty good idea already, being the cause of it all.

* * *

The day had started as usual, remember? And it went on as a normal day at Seattle Grace Hospital. Surgeries to do, gossip to hear, fights to have, interns to tell off.

You hadn't seen Lexie since that morning; she must have been really busy and as you had been in surgery all morning, you couldn't look for her and just get to see her for a couple of minutes.

You remember her saying that morning that she was supposed to work with Arizona that day so you figured the best way to find her would be to find Arizona first. You looked at the surgical board and didn't see Arizona's name on it so you decided to go to the nurses' station to enquire of your girlfriend's whereabouts. Once you spotted Arizona in the hallway, you quickly caught up to her, anxious to find Lexie. These days, it seemed you could barely make it a few hours before you needed to see her and if, unfortunately, it had to be longer a foul mood would set into you.

"Arizona!" You called out to her as you stepped up beside her.

"Hi Mark." She greeted you smiling, like she always does. You couldn't remember a time when you hadn't seen this woman smiling. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, you can tell me where you're hiding my girlfriend from me." You smirked that infuriating smirk of yours. But it quickly turned into a frown when you realized Arizona was looking up at you in confusion. "What?"

"I thought she told you. She wasn't feeling well so she asked to go home." She explained to you and you immediately felt the worry bubbling inside your stomach. Why hadn't she called you to let you know she was getting sick? How come you didn't realize something wasn't right with her that morning when you parted ways? You didn't even say anything else to Arizona before stalking to a stairwell so you could call home and check on Lexie.

You pulled out your phone and pressed speed dial number one because as she said it herself when she set it up she was number one. You had rolled her eyes at that, yet never denying it, because how could you deny the truth? You heard the ringing and prepared yourself to hear Lexie's voice and you did, except it wasn't what you expected. You got voicemail. Why wasn't she answering? You started to worry even more because your mind was coming up with all sorts of scenarios, worst case scenarios leaving her unconscious on the floor, the bathtub, the bed…

You decided then that the best thing to do for your piece of mind was to run to the other side of the street to your place, you could always claim you had forgotten something if she was perfectly well and you were just overreacting.

Once you were standing in front of your door, you quickly reached for the doorknob and opened the door but you frowned immediately when you realized that Lexie was nowhere in the apartment. You didn't even have to investigate the other rooms because as stupid as it sounded you could tell when she was in your vicinity. You looked around for a note she could have left for you. She had to know that you'd enquire about her at the hospital so surely she must have left you something.

Five minutes later, you had looked everywhere for that note and had come up empty-handed. Your mind was reeling but you were rudely interrupted by the sound of your pager calling you back to work. You wished you could have blown off work but then you thought that maybe, just maybe she had never left the hospital and was still there.

When you got back to the hospital, you were instantly pulled back into surgery and your head had to concentrate on other things than your girlfriend. But as soon as you reattached that woman's foot, you resumed your search. Stalking the hallways up and down, you were determined to find her, your sanity depended on it. You saw the nurses and other doctors look at you like you had lost your mind.

You tried paging her too but you got no answer and you were bordering on being called a crazy stalker. You decided then that if Lexie was okay, you were going to kill her for doing this to you. You are the great Mark Sloan and the sweet Lexie Grey had reduced to a bundle of nerves and worry. It was almost nine o'clock when you finally gave up looking for her at the hospital. You didn't even bother changing into street clothes and hurriedly got home, hoping she was there. If she wasn't, you were calling the police!

You weren't prepared for what was waiting for you at home though. How could you have prepared yourself for that? There were no hints from her beforehand; there were no assumptions from your part. So how could you have imagined what was waiting for you behind your apartment door when all you were wanting to do as you were making your way back to your place was wring her neck for disappearing for a whole day without so much as a word.

You took your keys out of your pocket and unlocked your door. As soon as you opened the door you were met by the sight of candles placed carefully on the kitchen counter, the coffee table and the table on which there were dishes set for dinner. Alright, you thought maybe you weren't going to wring her neck right away.

Yet she was nowhere in sight so you called out to her.

"Lexie!" You realized that your voice carried that edge you had been feeling all day. You heard the sound of feet rushing on the floor. Your Lexie looked beautiful, for some reason she had decided to dress up that night. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress in a deep maroon color that hugged her curves, perfectly showing them off. You exhaled sharply, feeling your eyes bug out of your head, your pulse racing and your hands itching to touch her, her skin, her dress, her hair that she had let loose with a few curls. However, you were rooted to that spot by the door, keys still dangling from your left hand.

"Hi", she shyly greeted you. She seemed nervous although you had no idea why.

"Hi," you greeted her back, your voice hoarse from the desire that seemed to envelop you. "Are you okay?" You asked her because while before you were worried about her being really sick, you were now really confused because she looks perfectly healthy or simply perfect in general.

Lexie frowned in response and looked down at herself, seeming self-conscious all of the sudden so you added to be clearer.

"You told Arizona you weren't feeling well, I've been looking all over for you." You admitted to her letting her see how worried about her.

She bit her bottom lip sheepishly and blushed embarrassed. "Well, that wasn't really true, I just needed some time to prepare all of this. I'm sorry you couldn't find me. Forgive me?" She asked with her Lexie smile, the one she and you both know you can't resist, although she only uses it when she really wants something and knows you need a little persuading.

"I might be persuaded," you smirked and your legs finally remembered how to work so you quickly strode towards her. As you came face to face with her, you rested your hands on her hips and properly said hello by leaning in and swiftly kissing her.

"Hi," you said and grinned at her as she grinned back at you.

"So why the special evening, not that I mind of course?" As you asked you saw the flicker of something that could only be called disappointment flash in her eyes and the wheels in your mind instantly turned and searched for something you had obviously forgotten.

"What did I forget?" You dared to ask after a few moments of silence.

You saw her smile and that made you feel even more like an ass. You're still searching your memory though, it can't be your anniversary, that was a few months ago, you know it's not her birthday or Christmas or Valentine's Day.

"I moved in a year ago today," she answered and you wanted to kick yourself in the… no not there, that part had been hurt enough for a lifetime. The legs, you could offer her to kick you in the shins.

"I'm so sorry." It sounded lame your apology, even though deeply sincere. It couldn't offer any kind of consolation.

"It's okay, Mark", she told you as she stroke your cheek.

"No, it's not okay; I should have remembered the best knock on my door… well second best." She smiled genuinely knowing perfectly well what the first best knocking implied for both of you. Although she might prefer the second one, only because that night the year before you had answered without a shirt on and your bare chest always seemed to drive her mad and wild.

"Anyway, ready for dinner?" she asked gesturing to the set table.

You nodded while trying to come up with something that could be considered a gift. You guessed you could offer to take her out one night, anywhere she wanted, no restrictions or whining from you even if she wanted to go dancing. She motioned for you to sit and you easily complied. You enjoyed the food she had prepared as you talked and laughed pretty much like every other day. Yet you couldn't seem to shale off the impression that she was getting more and more nervous as the time passed. You were eating your dessert when she finally gathered up the courage to talk about what had been on her mind for a while now.

"Mark?" You looked up from your plate at the sound of her voice calling you. "You remember last year when you asked me to move in with you?" That was a rhetorical question, of course you remembered, you had never been so nervous in your life and her rejection had cut you deeply.

"Well…," she paused and that put a knot in your stomach. Surely she wasn't regretting giving into your request. She wouldn't have made you dinner to cushion the blow, would she? "Remember what we also talked about? … Well mentioned?" She finished her thought, leaving you even more confused. "You know after you made it clear that you were asking me to move in with you. Well I figured that then you made the first move so it's my turn now." She added hoping that fragment of conversation had now come back to your memory.

And it had, full force. So much so that your eyes widened and your heart rate picked up and you waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath before saying the words that were going to change both of your lives forever.

"In other words, I'm asking you to marry me because… because you told me once that when you like somebody, you let them know. So I'm telling you I love you and I love living with you but what I would love even more is for you to be my husband." She blurted out all in one breath, too nervous to stop and risk losing her nerve.

You were dumbfounded; there you had been five minutes before worried that Lexie was dumping you when all this time she was ready to move on to the next step in your relationship. And it was the next logical step, wasn't it? It had been on your mind before but you had pushed it aside when Lexie had mentioned her ten-year plan. You considered yourself already lucky enough that she had changed her plan for you once, so you decided that marriage could wait for her as long as you got to wake up with her, share the same laundry hamper, and buy groceries together to stock your fridge. That was enough to make you content and happy for now. You never would have expected her to be the one to propose to you. Wasn't that your job? What would all your friends say? Should you still buy her an engagement ring?

While all these thoughts were running through your mind, you didn't realize tears were welling up in Lexie's eyes. She was taking your silence as a rejection and she thought her world was crashing down on her.

"I…I'm gonna go." She suddenly announced bringing you back to reality.

"Go where? Why?" You inquired frowning.

"I don't know where. And because you obviously don't want to get married." She explained wiping her eyes furiously while trying to keep her tears at bay.

"When did I say that?" You wondered because not marrying Lexie was the furthest thing from your mind.

"You… you… silent… and…" She was nearly sobbing now and breathless so she couldn't find her words and you got up and faced her. You wiped her cheeks and leaned in so close your noses were touching.

"I love you, Lex. You blindsided there but I love you so much and I will marry you. I'd marry you tomorrow if you wanted." You declared before capturing her lips in a searing kiss that made your heads spin and one that she quickly participated in. You could feel her lips curve into the biggest smile, one matching the smile that you had a feeling was going to take up residence on your face for a very long time.

"How about next weekend?" She managed to suggest while you were trying to catch your breath before going in for another mind-blowing kiss.

"Next weekend for what?" You had completely lost track of the conversation and all you could remember was that Lexie Grey was going to be your wife.

"How about we get married next weekend?" she clarified for you.

* * *

And that's how you had ended up here, wrapped around in your wife's arms. Wife, Lexie Grey is your wife and you are Lexie Grey's husband. She agreed to spend the rest of her life with you, you Mark Sloan and you are going to make damn sure that she spends the rest of her life happy. You are never going to give her a reason to regret her decision.

"I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and everything is going to be a dream." Lexie softly whispers in the crook of your neck as you are drawing patterns on her bare skin.

"Well if you're dreaming then I'm dreaming too and I don't wanna wake up ever." You tell her while flipping her over and rolling over her. "In fact, I vote for us to never get out of this room."

"Alright that's fine, you call Derek and let him know we quit and retire." She agrees closing her eyes as you start to kiss down her body and she is surrendering to you. And you spend the rest of the day making love to your new bride because this was your honeymoon and even if you only had one weekend, you are planning on enjoying it to its fullest.

You didn't expect this week to go over like that, but you wouldn't change the unexpected that one Lexie Grey-Sloan brings to your life, who knows what else she has in store for you. And you have many many years to figure that out...

**a/n: let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: So apparently the story wasn't entirely done.:P enjoy**

"Mark, I broke your penis once, I can do it again!" Lexie growled to Mark who reddened immediately at her words. Lexie rarely referenced their little incident and when she did it was never in that tone. She was downright frightening there and the look on her face scared him to death. "Now get me to the hospital where they have the nice drugs!"

Lexie was in labor, that much was for sure. But the problem was that there was a power outage in Seattle right now and the only way to get out of the building was the stairs which Mark was very reluctant to take in Lexie's state. He wasn't sure she could walk, let alone go down five sets of stairs. He wasn't even sure the hospital was functioning properly so how could he want their baby to be born in a place without electricity? Then again if he didn't bring Lexie to SGH, she was going to give birth here in their apartment.

"Erm…" Mark looked around the apartment, as if a solution would jump out at him.

"Mark, I swear to God, I'm not giving birth in this living-room, you may have spent a lot of time down women's vaginas but you are not an OB apt to deliver a baby." Mark gulped audibly; he wasn't really fond of this Lexie. He knew of course that it was the pain talking but it was very unsettling to hear her speak like that.

"Lex, I know you're in pain but there's no way I can carry you down the stairs, I'm not risking that. Do you want to try to go down them, knowing if we get stuck in the middle, we can't go up again?" he figured appealing to her logical and rational side might help him back on her good side.

Tears welled up in her eyes and Mark felt worse because he hated being the cause of Lexie's tears. And he was ashamed to admit that he had been the cause of many of her tears through her pregnancy.

The first time it had happened had been even before they had found out about the baby. She had come home after a long shift while he had been able to leave early, the privileges of being an attending. Lexie had been extremely tired, more than usual and she had started a fight with him about him not doing any laundry while he was home before her. Mark had replied that he just wanted to relax after doing surgeries all day and that laundry could wait a couple of hours. He had remained fairly calm albeit very confused why the most trivial thing there was could set her off like that against him.

Mark knew there was definitely something wrong when Lexie started to cry, they had fought before of course but it had never resulted in his wife crying. He had made a point of that, never going too far while fighting to the point of bringing her to tears. That was why Mark had been utterly confused and instantly worried when she started the waterworks. She must have been confused too because she had immediately stopped fighting with him and wanted to apologize. As a way to do that she began to say that she must have been getting her period but she had stopped in the middle of her sentence and her eyes had widened. Mark had connected the dots too and mirrored her stance.

"Are you…?" Mark started to ask but stumbled upon the word he didn't dare to speak out loud.

"Late?" She had finished for him.

"I was gonna say pregnant but I guess that works too. So?"

"I'm not sure." Lexie then had gone over to the desk where she kept a calendar. She had looked through it, even flipped a few pages before turning back around to face Mark. The look on her face had made it clear to him; they were going to have a baby. All they had had to do was a blood test to confirm it.

And now here they were a few months later, a few hours from meeting their baby.

"I'm sorry," Lexie said as hot tears continued their journey down her cheeks. Mark knelt down before her and kissed her forehead.

"It's gonna be okay, babe, I promise."

"I need the drugs, Mark, I can't do it without the drugs." Lexie was scared, this was how she had pictured her baby's birth to go.

"If it comes to that, I'm sure you can do it, Lex. You wanna try the stairs?" Mark was at a loss, he knew the only way out of the building was the stairs so maybe they should try it.

"I don't think I can even walk Mark. Maybe you should check how far I am before we even try anything." It was Lexie's rational side speaking and Mark was glad to see it again but her suggestion scared him a little.

"Alright, yeah, okay… that makes sense." Mark braced himself. "I'll go find some gloves." He got up but didn't move. "Where am I gonna find gloves?"

"At the hospital, Mark." Lexie rolled her eyes at home. "Why would we keep surgical gloves here and you're…" Her sentence trailed off as another contraction hit her. "Believe me, it's the last time I'm letting you touch me there so you might as well enjoy it!" She spat when it had subsided.

Mark visibly paled at her words, she sounded very serious and he didn't like the sound of not touching Lexie ever again – not that he was a pervert, he just loved touching his Lexie. Lexie laid back on the couch so that Mark could check on her. He sat between her legs and took a deep breath before looking down.

Lexie distinctly heard the gasp that escaped her boyfriend's lips and her mind instantly went into worry mode.

"What's wrong? Mark?" she called out when he said nothing.

"The… the…," he stuttered unable to form any words.

"Mark!" She cried out desperately.

"Head," Mark finally said looking up at her with frightened eyes that did nothing to appease Lexie's nerves.

"Head? As in…?" Lexie trailed off as if she was waiting for him to finish. Mark didn't have to though because she quickly understood. "Oh God, are you saying the baby's head is crowning?" Mark could only nod, he was dumbfounded, Lexie had only been in labor for a little over an hour and it had progressed quicker than he knew and thought possible.

"No, no, no, that's not possible. Not happening." Lexie shook her head adamantly. She was already nervous about becoming a mother; she didn't need to give birth anywhere else other than a nice hospital suite, complete with instruments, a doctor, a nurse and a nice epidural taking her pain away. Her panic seemed to snap Mark out of his trance and he got back on his feet.

"Lex, look at me. It's happening. It's happening now, not how either of us pictured it or even wished for but our baby is ready and I think you're gonna have to push soon so I'm gonna go clean my hands, find a blanket or something to cover the baby? Alright?" Mark tried to be the sensible one; he had to keep his head straight on because he had to make sure Lexie could bring their baby safely into this world.

A couple of minutes later, Mark was back on the couch, ready to welcome his child. He smiled at Lexie who answered back with a watery smile.

"I'm scared Mark." Lexie confessed as she gripped his hand. "What if something happens?"

"Don't think like that, sweetheart. Everything has been okay so far, nothing's gonna happen. I'm not letting anything happen to you… or you." He promised as he kissed her stomach.

"Mark… I think…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before another contraction tore her in half and she had the urge to push. Mark positioned his hands underneath her, and encouraged her the best he could. The contraction stopped and Lexie could finally breathe again.

"We're so getting rid of this couch." Mark joked trying to take her mind off of her pain for a few seconds before another contraction came about. It worked because Lexie let out a laugh that was music to his ears. It didn't last long though, since it was time to push again.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the sound of a newborn baby rang inside the apartment. After counting ten toes and ten fingers, making sure the baby looked okay, Mark put the baby in the blanket before depositing the bundle in Lexie's arms who, albeit exhausted, couldn't stop smiling and grinning.

They were both startled when the power came back, the lights too bright for their eyes that had gotten used to the soft light of the candles. The baby's cries intensified and Lexie tried to soothe her newborn.

"Shh baby, it's okay." She ran her finger lovingly across the cheek, unable to believe the baby before her had really come out of her, created by her and Mark.

"I'm gonna call the hospital so they can send someone." Mark got up and kissed them both on the head while Lexie still cradled their baby.

"Derek?" Lexie heard Mark call over the phone. "Yeah, I don't care about that right now… Can you let me talk? Lexie just gave birth and I need you to get me someone to check on her and the baby… No, I'm not telling you if it's a boy or a girl yet… You'll find out with everyone else… Trying to guilt trip me isn't going to get you anywhere. Now get me someone stat… Yeah, okay. Bye." Mark turned back to Lexie smiling.

"That man will not give up." He shook his head chuckling at Derek's determination to know the sex of the baby. Mark and Lexie had chosen not to disclose this piece of information. The whole pregnancy they had felt that the whole hospital was watching their every move so not telling people about the sex was their way of keeping some of their privacy in a place where gossip was everything.

An hour later found them both in a hospital room. Both Lexie and the baby had been checked out and everything was in order. Now, a crowd had gathered outside the room, all of their friends ready to meet the new addition to the Grey-Sloan family.

"Don't you think we should put an end to their misery?" Lexie asked Mark as she watched him rock the baby, completely engrossed in studying and memorizing all the baby's features.

"I don't wanna share." Mark whined like a three-year-old. He didn't want anyone to disturb their new family, he didn't want to see anyone else, the two most important persons in his life were here in the room and Mark didn't need anything else.

"Come on, Mark, the sooner they come in, the sooner they'll go." Lexie tried to persuade him. "Please?" She added as a finishing touch. Mark groaned but reluctantly agreed anyway. He transferred the baby to Lexie's arms before going to the door and to their friends and family.

As soon as Mark stepped outside the room, he was immediately cornered by their fellow surgeons, eager to see the baby and know which one of them had won the pool. Oh yeah, Mark knew about the different pools they had had going on for the last few months: there was the one about Lexie's due date, when Mark was going to propose, when Mark was going to freak out and do something stupid, if Lexie would become a stay-at-home mom and of course whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Obviously the people working at SGH didn't have enough things to do except waste their time on crap like that.

"Alright everyone. A few rules before anyone goes in there." Mark started and glared at the ones that rolled his eyes at him. "No yelling, no shouting or screaming. You get to watch but not touch." That earned Mark a loud of protests from everyone.

"Oh come on Mark, you can't ask that of us. That's not fair." Derek exclaimed, although it did amuse him to see Mark as the protective daddy. But he was being way too unreasonable.

"My baby, my rules." Mark put his foot down. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine." Everyone grumbled then entered Lexie's room. Their smile was back on the moment they saw Lexie and the bundle she was cradling in her arms.

Lexie looked up and smiled as she watched Callie, Derek, Meredith, Arizona and Bailey gather around the bed, all grinning like idiots.

"Alright, you've tortured us enough now tell us who this is." Callie begged, tired of the suspense.

"I guess we can end the torture. Everyone, meet Liam Mark Sloan." Lexie announced proudly showing off their son who was snuggled into her arms. After months of speculation, the mystery was finally revealed and everybody ooed and awed over the little boy.

**a/n: I tried to keep the labor as realistic as I could but not having ever been pregnant or in labor I don't really know if I got everything right. If there's something majorly unrealistic, let me know.**


End file.
